Letters and Numbers with Barney!
Letters and Numbers with Barney! is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released in October 27, 1988. Plot When the toy letters and numbers that the Backyard Gang already played jumped out of the box where they keep the letters and numbers and ran away from the backyard, Barney & the Backyard Gang look for it. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Happy Tap Dancers *Mr. George The Silly Hat Sale Man (Tom Kenny) *Mr. Jim The Ice Cream Chef (Danny DeVito) *Brave Knight (Rick Moranis) *Royal Dragon (Ray Henry) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love You #Let's Play Together #Games #Alphabet Song #Alphabet Chant #Numbers, Numbers #Carnival of Numbers #Try and Try Again #I Am Learning to Spell My Name #The Ants are Marching #Books are Fun #The Cookie Song #Happy Dancing #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #When I'm a Firefighter #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #A Silly Hat #Icy Creamy, Ice Cream #Jungle Adventure #My Kite #London Town #Mail Song #The N Game #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Sleeping Princess #The Queen of Hearts #Roller Skating #Skating, Skating #Sailing, Sailing #We've Got Shoes #The Tiger Song #Way Up in a Tree #The Animal Doctor #The Muffin Man #Bumpin' Up and Down #The X-Ray Song #Polly Wolly Doodle #Yankee Doodle #What Will We See at the Zoo? #A Great Day of Counting #Find Your Numbers in Your House #Three Little Monkeys Rap #Three Bears Rap #Four Seasons Day #Five Little Butterflies #The Five Senses Song #Six Little Ducks #There Are Seven Days #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Ten Little Indians #Ten Litte Apples #Ten Little Indians #Diez Amigos #The Fishing Song #Number Limbo #I Can Laugh #Write a Story #Are You Sleeping? #The Alphabet Parade #A Big Parade of Numbers End Credit Music #Alphabet Song Trivia *Barney has his 1988-1989 costume and voice. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "The Backyard Show". *The musical arrangements used in "The Backyard Show" is also heard in this video. *This version of I Love You has the same arrangements from "A Day at the Beach" and a mix of vocals from "The Backyard Show" and "A Day at the Beach". *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It was when the toy letters and numbers that the Backyard Gang already played jumped out of the box and ran away from the backyard. *During a scene in which the toy letters and numbers that the Backyard Gang already played jumped out of the box and ran away from the backyard, the music from "The Backyard Show" (when Barney & the Backyard Gang that Mom's coming) is used. *This is the first time Barney falls or lays down. This time, after the song Roller Skating, he roller skates too fast, falls down, crashes into the toys, and hurts his tail a little. *When Barney yells "Whoa!" while he is rollerskating to fast, the sound clip is taken from "Playing it Safe", except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Barney's 1988 voice. *During a scene when Barney is rollerskating too fast, the Season 1 version of Runaway Theme with a 1988 arrangement is used, except it was a custom remix of the Season 1's version of Runaway Theme. It will be also used in Thomas and Friends Season 1 episodes (with the 1988 arrangement part cut off). *When Barney falls down, and crashes into the toys after he roller skates too fast, the crash sound is taken from "James in a Mess". *This is the first time Barney hurts himself. This time, he hurts his tail a little. Then, Tina puts a big bandage on Barney's tail to make it all better. *On the original and rereleased covers, the cover is purple with letters and numbers on it. *First appearances of Howie and Samantha. Quotes Quote 1: *Michael: the song Let's Play Together Amy, I can't wait to show the toy letters and toy numbers to show our mom and dad. *Amy: It sure is, Michael. *toy letters and the toy numbers jumped out of the box that the Backyard Gang already played *Tina: What's happening?! *Luci: I don't know, Tina! *Adam: Oh, no! *Amy: How we gonna get them back, Michael?! *Michael: We got to find them! Let's go!! *clamoring *toy letters and the toy numbers run away *Luci: Man, we need help. *to the Barney doll and the magic sparkles begins *magical sparkles are heard *comes to life *Michael: What?! *giggling *Kids: It's Barney! *Barney: Hi, kids! Quote 2: *Amy: the song The Queen Of Hearts There are so beautiful! *Barney: That's right, Amy. *brave knight in shining armor and the royal dragon appears on top of the castle *Brave knight: Do not do that, Mr. Dragon. *royal dragon roaring fiercely and loudly *Michael: What was that? *Tina: I will look at my binoculars to see something. at her binoculars, and sees a brave knight and the dragon *Tina: Look! It's the brave knight and the dragon! *Michael and Amy: Where? *Brave Knight: Hello. *Kids: Hi, Brave knight. Quote 3: *Amy: the song Roller Skating Wow! Michael, you did how to roller skate. *Michael: Thanks, Amy! I tried and I did not fall anymore. *Kids: Yes! *Barney: Look at me, kids! I'm rollerskating faster! *Barney: rollerskating faster Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaah! Look at me! Whee! giggling *Kids: You go, Barney! *Barney: Thanks. *Michael: gasps Barney, becareful! You'll hurt yorself! *Barney: giggles *Jason: Uh-oh. *Amy: Oh, no! *Adam: He's going to crash if he does that! *Tina: Help! *Luci: It's okay, Tina! *Barney: Whoa! *gasping *Barney: Whoa! Oh. *Kids: Watch out for the toys! *Barney: WHOA! on the ground and crashes into the toys as a loud crash is heard *Kids: Barney! Are you alright? *Backyard Gang on their roller skates rush over to check on Barney *Barney: on the ground with the toys *Backyard Gang help Barney for something *Barney: Yes, but help get up here. *Tina: Sorry. *Barney: It's OK, Tina. *gets the bandage out of her backpack, and puts a big bandage on Barney's tail *Barney: My tail is all better. Thanks, Tina. *Tina: You're welcome, Barney. Quote 4: *Adam: We just wore our tiger masks to pretend to be tigers. *Barney: Wow! I like that idea! *tiger roaring is heard in the distance *Michael: Did you hear that? What is it? *Amy: I think it's a tiger. *continues roaring *Jason: There it is again! *Barney: Well, I think the tiger is coming to our backyard! *tiger comes into the backyard and roars loudly and ferociously *Tina: gasps A real tiger!! *Kids: Huh? *Michael: Barney, there really IS a tiger, in our backyard. But do you think he's scary? *Barney: Don't worry, gang. He's not scary. He's very tame. *purring *Barney and the Backyard Gang: Aww! *Michael: Here, kitty, kitty! Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang